<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Generation by ShadCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668361">First Generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat'>ShadCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Boyfriends, High School, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magic, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place in an alternative universe.<br/>Kid and Law go to highschool and belong to the first generation of magic users. Different types of magic than in the canon universe. What will the future look like if magic is known everywhere? Can it end well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Time In Highschool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In fact, I was mainly interested in the thought of what it would look like if magic suddenly only became a thing in our generation? This is how this story came about :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a big grin, Law held the redhead’s hand as they went to class. Oh, it might be so cheesy, but Law enjoyed being one of the cute couples in school. Especially if he had such a fucking sexy boyfriend.<br/>
<br/>
Kid put his sports bag over his shoulder and tapped on his smartphone, while Law admired him from the side. Yes, they fit together really well. Not only because of their personality and their visual, but also about their magic. Wanted and found one said.<br/>
<br/>
“We have English class afterwards together.”<br/>
<br/>
Amused, Law spoke his words, causing Kid to look up from the smartphone and grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Right. Free me a place next to you. ”<br/>
<br/>
With a grin, Kid spoke his words before leaning forward and kissing Law. Very gentle their lips met before Kid let go of his hand and then said goodbye to go to training. The redhead was damn athletic and had already tried different sports. From soccer to football. But finally he got stuck to boxing. And you had to say Kid was damn good. Law loved to watch his boxing matches. There was also the possibility he would get a sports scholarship for college.<br/>
<br/>
Law wished it.<br/>
<br/>
Kids parents did not have much money. And the money Kid earned in his part-time job he spent on the trendiest branded clothes. What Law often thought was stupid, but he kinda knew why Kid did that. He looked so damn good. His good looks would be lost in cheap clothes. Kids style of clothes suited him well. But in other words, without a scholarship, he would have a hard time getting to college. Law itself did not need a scholarship, his parents had enough money, but the ambition had grabbed the black-haired. He himself would get a scholarship. For his good grades. In sportsmanship he was guaranteed not to compare with Kid. Even if he likes to do sports, he would never beat the redhead. And he did not have to.<br/>
<br/>
With a grin, the black-haired looked after Kid, who was burying his face again deep in his smartphone. Oh Law would know some people who would be jealous by now. Kid had barely looked up from his smartphone for their entire break. But he had not mentioned who he wrote to. A clear reason for jealousy! But Law was not jealous. He just had to concentrate, then he knew what Kid was doing without him asking.<br/>
<br/>
Law’s blue eyes dimmed as he pulled out his iPhone.<br/>
<br/>
Not because he really had something to do with it, but because he did not want someone to ask him quite perplexed why he was staring into the empty space.<br/>
<br/>
Law had a special magic.<br/>
<br/>
The magic of <em>seeing </em>everything.<br/>
<br/>
It was probably a kind of clairvoyance, but nothing about the future, but the present. If Law focused on an object, person, or place, he could see it. It got harder when the object was further away, but as long as it was his reach, he knew where it was and what happened. When Law concentrated, he could see what was happening next to the walls in the other classroom. He was one of the most knowledgeable students in the school. There was no mystery in front of him. Especially because there was something else belonged to his magic. His magic became stronger, the more time passed. And at some point he had noticed that he could also see into the minds of the people.<br/>
<br/>
It was hard and needed a lot of concentration, but if Law wanted, he could see a person’s thoughts. And that’s exactly what he did with Kid. It was like going through a thief tunnel. A tunnel of blackness and massive walls. Law’s eyes stared blankly at his iPhone, while actually where it was quite different.<br/>
<br/>
And then he saw them, Kids thoughts. The messages he exchanged were with his mother. Law saw how Kids emotions darkened his thoughts. He needed new boxing gloves because he had a fight next week and his were broken. Law knew that already. He had also told him that he would ask his mother if she gave him money. His mother’s messages were the explanation that he would not get it this month. And Kids answers between angry and begging back and forth. Kids’ thoughts were also raging with dissatisfaction and at the same time they were already searching for ways of resolving them. He could borrow, he thought. Then he thought of people where he could borrow… and immediately wrote the next messages.<br/>
<br/>
Law sighed softly as he pulled himself out of Kids head. And felt guilty. He really felt terribly guilty while he put away his iPhone and then sat down in the biology class. He and Kid had agreed at the very beginning that they would never use their magic against each other. That they trusted each other and never broke that trust.<br/>
<br/>
But Law had often broken this promise. And in retrospect, he always felt terribly guilty. He trusted Kid, absolutely. But he also knew that his pride would prevent him from telling him many things. Oh yes, Kid was a very proud student and he made sure that none of the other students would ever know how little money his family had. Otherwise, he would certainly take some of the popularity that made him so big.<br/>
<br/>
…he really should stop it. If Kid ever just once used his own magic against Law, he would know. He would know that Law betrayed him all the time. And then he could not even be angry.<br/>
<br/>
With a sigh and the feeling of swallowing the bad conscience, Law tried to follow biology lessons. That was actually his favorite lesson.<br/>
<br/>
He wondered what would happen if magic became known. Because it was not yet. It was a strange thing and he and Kid had talked about it many times.<br/>
<br/>
Probably their generation was the first to develop magical ability.<br/>
<br/>
When he looked around the school there was a lot of evidence that the students discovered their magic among each other. The weed dealer who always stood at the back door of the school could make fire when he flicked his fingers. The teachers still thought he was very adept at hiding lighters.<br/>
<br/>
Namy, probably the richest and most annoying person in her school, could dye everything in a different color, just with a touch. No matter if her hair, her locker, or whatever. Law had almost dropped his jaw when he happened to pass by as she turned her white shoes into a bright red.<br/>
<br/>
So there were many hints. Many that he and Kid had noticed and they had started to make a list at some point. The list got longer and longer. But not all students in their age had something like that. Many were also quite normal and it seemed to develop only in the age between 15 and 16.<br/>
<br/>
There did not seem to be anything like that in adults or younger ones. That’s why it was not official yet. The students kept silent about their powers and kept them secret in a silent agreement in front of parents and teachers. Nobody wanted to be the one on whom all this was researched. Oh no. It was a well-known secret among each other.<br/>
<br/>
But everything was full on the internet. It was not just in their country, but in all the world. All in their age. Who knew how the world would be in a few years? But just now he was satisfied as everything was.<br/>
<br/>
Law enjoyed his last year before college. Especially because he had the best-looking boyfriend of all.<br/>
<br/>
When the biology lesson was over, Law strolled quite comfortably into the English lessons. He thought about what the college would be like. He would probably go to a other college than Kid. Just the thought broke his heart. They should also talk about that. Law was almost a little sad when he sat down in his chair and then held a chair next to him free. The teacher had started with the lesson before Kid got in. After training Kid always came too late. Law even understood why, he had to take a shower and everything.<br/>
<br/>
When the redhead came in, the teacher glared at him and lectured him. He just nodded and then sat down next to Law, stile while she scolded him. Kid… Kid completely ignored her by leaning over and kissing Law on the lips. …just in the middle of her scolding. Well, even the teacher was speechless. Law couldn’t help it and he chuckled, while this beautiful big grin played on Kids’ lips.<br/>
<br/>
Then Kid turned to the teacher. Oh, her face was red with rage, and the chalk she held in her hand cracked in half. The other students held their breath. They all expected the big explosion. But when Kid met the teacher’s eyes … then the anger disappeared. From one second to the other she smiled and then turned to the blackboard. Then she started the lesson again from the beginning.<br/>
<br/>
Kid blinked and if you looked very closely, you could see the gold in his eyes swimming briefly. But then it was gone. The other students were talking excitedly, but Kid just grinned and Law sighed softly, while he secretly pressed the redhead’s hand briefly. The teacher only raised her eyebrows while admonishing the class to be calmer.<br/>
<br/>
The redhead had a powerful magic. Maybe as powerful as his, at least it went in the same direction. And that’s why they worked so well together.<br/>
<br/>
If Law’s magic, clairvoyance, was often linked to the future, Kids Magic would be associated with the past.<br/>
<br/>
Kid could change the past. In a certain way. He could take the memories out of a human.<br/>
<br/>
In the beginning it was only 30 seconds at the most. But by now Law did not even know how far Kid could let one forget. Or if he could just wipe out any memories, no matter how far behind. It was the same with the teacher. She’d just remembered until the moment she wanted to start teaching. It does not even feel strange to her. She does not notice that she is missing something as it passes from one hand to the other. Kids magic was not noticeable. Just as nobody notices that Law looks into their heads.<br/>
<br/>
Kid and he have been together for a long time. That means even before they have discovered their magic. When Kid told him what he can do, the black-haired man could hardly believe it. That’s why he showed it to him. He had approached a classmate and meant:<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, may I google something on your phone?”<br/>
<br/>
He just shrugged and gave Kid the phone. The redhead just put the phone in his pocket and before the other one said something, Kid had looked him in the eye. And then he just went on. He had forgotten that he had even talked to Kid. His thoughts were back where he was before and that was on his way to class. Kid had looked at Law and grinned widely.<br/>
<br/>
At least until he shouted:<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Andrew, you dropped your phone.”<br/>
<br/>
With that he had shown the phone and Andrew had turned around in shock. He had touched his pants pocket and actually found that it was gone. Completely relieved, he had taken it from Kid’s hands and then thanked.<br/>
<br/>
The black-haired man just stood there, shaking his head over the absurdity of the situation. All this had seemed so unreal to him. But Kid had only grinned when he had taken his hands again. But the redhead’s powers were even greater.<br/>
<br/>
Every memory he stole belonged to him. That is, if he stole the last 5 minutes from someone, then he remembered the things the person had forgotten.<br/>
<br/>
Even if he had not even been there.<br/>
<br/>
They were both powerful magicians and they both could influence the heads of the others. Well, Law only passively while Kid actively changed them. But that was it. Therefore, they had sworn never to use their powers against each other.<br/>
<br/>
… even if Law just could not stick to it.<br/>
<br/>
After class, they went home holding hands. They would go home to Law’s place and play some games on the Playstation before they… well, maybe do other things. Law did not have to read minds to see how Kids’ gaze kept slipping over his body. With that sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle full of lust.<br/>
<br/>
Law grinned.<br/>
<br/>
He really had the best boyfriend that already existed.<br/>
<br/>
Even if the thought of the future was sometimes strange. There was only one who had to use his skills for something bad and their little hidden world would break. And if everyone knew what they could do … they would certainly be shunned by the normal population.<br/>
<br/>
… maybe it will not happen.<br/>
<br/>
… maybe they just were allowed to stay happy.<br/>
<br/>
Who knows?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adulthood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>High school is over and adult life has started. Magic has become known. Will the greatest hopes or worries come true?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world had changed.<br/><br/>The only thing that was the same as in his high school days was Kid. They had actually dared to marry shortly after high school. And so far they have been happy. At least in their marriage.<br/><br/>Law held Kids Hand tight. They stood on a high slope and looked down on the world that was dying.<br/><br/>“We should have stayed. They do not know that we have powers.”<br/><br/>Soft whispered Law his words and pressed himself against Kids side. The redhead just laughed dryly. The black-haired was trembling all over. He saw their panicked thoughts, the gruesome images and saw what no one else could see.<br/><br/>“You are the seer, Law. I do not even have to see to know that we will end up when they get us. You know how charming our country is. Everything they can use for military purposes, they will use. Including us. You could look into any military base in the world, tell them what the enemy is doing and thinking. I could turn any of my counterparts into a puppet. Imagine this life. Imagine, if we were just weapons. We have to get out of the country.”<br/><br/>Law nodded heavily. He knew his husband was right. But what really scared him was Kids look. The same look he had in the boxing ring. The look of a fighter who would never go down. At that moment, the black-haired did not want to know what Kid would do if he felt cornered.<br/><br/>Even before their marriage, Law had confessed to the redhead that he had looked into his head more than once. Kid had just shaken his head and smiled softly:<br/><br/>“I know. You always knew too many things which I never told you.”<br/><br/>There were Laws cheeks terribly flushed and he was very ashamed. But Kid had kissed his cheek and then quietly meant:<br/><br/>“I forgive you. But please, do not do it anymore.”<br/><br/>The black-haired still had not always stuck to it, but today he did. He looked to their city as the world went down. Huge forces of police assaulted every house, pulling everyone out of their their age, right up to actual high school age. They would test them for the powers. What happened after that, no one knew.<br/><br/>Law had seen the police on the way and so they had packed their belongings as fast as possible and driven away. This was one last look back. One last hope. A final farewell.<br/><br/>While Kid just looked down, Law could see everything. It cost him no effort now. He knew what violence was going on and so he shivered. Until the redhead led him back to the car.<br/><br/>“We must go.”<br/><br/>Law did not know how long they were driving. At some point he nearly fell asleep in the passenger seat. He looked at the redhead from the side and thought only how much he loved him. Both had changed a lot since high school. They were hardly the same as they used to be and yet they still fit so well together. They had probably found something better than just love. Deep friendship. Law was sure this would last forever.<br/><br/>Kid had graduated from college and was now a construction engineer. He himself was a doctor. They had both achieved what they wanted. They even bought a house together and wanted to live their lives. If it had not been for the case that the cause with the powers became more and more known. In fact, they were the first generation, but after them came the next. And in the course of growing up, the powers changed. They became stronger, clearer and then what happened had to happen. Many people started using their powers for criminal activity.<br/><br/>Their country took a very long time, in fact many years to actively understand what was happening, but then it all happened at once.<br/><br/>First, all people with ‘powers’ (magic, as Law and Kid called it, was probably too sweet) were asked to go to the government to get registered. When, of course, almost no one came, the strategy was changed. It was stressed that anyone who did not register was classified as a potential hazard.<br/><br/>This statement was made a few days ago. Today they were all imprisoned. Everyone at in this age range. And damn, neither he nor Kid wanted to know what happened to those.<br/><br/>So they fled. And though they were fleeing, Law just smiled. As long es he was with Kid, everything was alright. Their powers had improved tremendously over the years. If the black-haired now said that he could see everything,he meant it that way.<br/><br/>He could see to the other end of the country and at the same time to their neighbors. He could see what Kid thought, or what the astronaut thought in space. It was as if his eyes were all over the world and nobody could feel them. It cost him no effort at all.<br/><br/>The only thing that really frustrated Law was: This tunnel was one-sided. He could see everything, but he could not change anything. He could not answer a train of thought or change anything in the world. He could only see it. Every luck and every misfortune.<br/><br/>But that’s the way it was.<br/><br/>Also Kids skills had changed a lot. He could now erase events from the minds of many people at the same time. In a blink of an eye, it was as if an event had simply disappeared. But more: Kid was now able to wipe out events he hadn't even seen. Events which were already far behind.<br/><br/>Law’s mother had always had nightmares about her first patient who died under her fingers. She was a doctor, as was his father. The nightmares had tormented her all her life. At some point she had asked Kid if he could not do something about it. And the redhead could do it. He had torn this memory out of her head. Everything about it. The event, the nightmares, every sentence she had talked about, every conversation she had about it.<br/><br/>It had not taken more than a second. Law sat next to it, watching it breathlessly. Especially because Kid had allowed him to see his thoughts at the moment. He saw the pictures the redhead had in mind the next moment. He had his mother’s dreams, he had the former conversations and even the conversation in which she asked Kid to do that. Everything was in Kids head right now. As a big ball who was too ordinarily for Law already a pain to see.<br/><br/>But the redhead picked up the information like nothing and when the second was over… his mother started talking about soup.<br/><br/>About soup!<br/><br/>Law almost lost his jaw, but Kid had just smiled and said his mother had always added carrots.<br/><br/>At that moment Law had uncannily admired the redhead. About how he could just accept everything, understand everything like that. But that was probably part of Kid.<br/><br/>His mother never had nightmares again.<br/><br/>But it was not just that. Kid was able to wipe out entire traits of people. His boss had been a choleric. Had always screamed and thrown objects, if something went against his will. Kid had looked him in the eye. Long, longer than usual. And then the trait was gone forever.<br/><br/>Law had sometimes wondered if Kid now got the trait of his boss. But it did not seem that way. Kid was the same as before. But sometimes Law saw something behind Kids golden eyes. As if the redhead knew much more than Law did. As if he understood every human.<br/><br/>But just as Law was annoyed that he could not change, Kid was annoyed that he could not see anything until he changed something. He did not know what memories or traits a person had until he removed them.<br/><br/>But that’s why they worked so well together. Law could tell Kid a lot of what he saw and Kid could change a lot. It was a good life.<br/><br/>Yes … yes, it was a good life.<br/><br/>Law thought this as he fell asleep. As his eyes closed to the gentle beat of the car and the cold passenger door in the back.<br/><br/>Even if his waking up was completely different.<br/><br/>He woke up as someone tore open the passenger door and pressed the cold barrel of a gun against his temple.<br/><br/>Law yelped with terror and his eyes slid immediately to the driver’s seat. But Kid was not sitting there. The redhead was gone.<br/><br/>The heart of the black-haired man was beating wildly. As they pulled him out of the car he tried to see Kid. But …but he could not. For the first time in his life he could not see.<br/><br/>Law screamed as he struck blindly and yelled his husband’s name. Full of panic and fear in the heart. Not even the gun on the back of his neck scared him like the fact that he could not see his lover.<br/><br/>“Stay calm, stay calm, or we’ll make sure the other fagot has a bullet shot through his head.”<br/><br/>…as horrible as the insult sounded, Law could read in the man’s mind that he was thinking of Kid. The man was a physically large military soldier.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, the black-haired man was not so familiar with the military ranks to say who he had in front of him, but it had to be someone with power. Someone with power who controlled many military forces. And then Law realized how he could not see his thoughts anymore. How everything around him turned black. In a figurative sense. For the first time in many years, he could only see what was right in front of his eyes.<br/><br/>What made him beat with panic again. The military man just looked at him dismissively before turning around. Behind him stood a teenager who looked very much like him. Only much thinner and with dirty jogging clothes. Probably his son. He squeezed his smartphone around as if the world did not interest him until his father spoke to him.<br/><br/>“Usopp, does he have power?”<br/><br/>The boy, Usopp, looked up from his smartphone and gave Law a quick look.<br/><br/>“Yes, he is something of a clairvoyant. Can see thoughts and other places and stuff. ”<br/><br/>This boy.<br/><br/>This boy was the reason why he could not use his powers. He also had powers himself. The powers to darken everything around you. To swallow every power and to know exactly what was in front of him.<br/><br/>“Where is Kid?! Tell me where my husband is!”<br/><br/>Law’s tongue was heavy with panic and the boy, Usopp, looked bored again on his phone. The military only grinned. Malignant.<br/><br/>"A clairvoyant and a brainwasher. What a couple. No wonder you wanted to escape, didn’t you? Do not worry, we can use him as well as you. But do not expect that you will so happy too see each other one again soon. But there will certainly be someone else in prison who wants to fuck your asshole.”<br/><br/>…<em>prison</em>?!<br/><br/>“For what am I going to prsion?! I did not do anything!”<br/><br/>Now the man’s eyes darkened as he beckoned to the soldiers to take him away. These took him and pulled him to a single military car.<br/><br/>“Of course not, sure. Do you want to tell me, you have never broken privacy, public rights or military secrecy if you can see everything? You do not have to stun this one, Usopp. He can do nothing anyway. Let him have as much clairvoyance as he wants.”<br/><br/>His words were but an empty sound Law barely heard when he was dragged away.<br/><br/>…do not stun?<br/><br/>Was that what he had done to Kid? Stun him?<br/><br/>Oh god, it just could not have happened to him!<br/><br/>Where was Kid?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to my next angsty ending :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>